


Not On My Ship

by Silence_burns



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine Hook telling off his newest crew member after they flirt with you.You can also find me on silence-burns.tumblr.com
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/You, killian jones reader
Kudos: 34





	Not On My Ship

You finished the knot, standing up from the deck. The wind was blowing strongly, making the mast crack dangerously, but it seemed like you were the only one on Jolly Roger to care. Nothing unusual on a pirate ship.

“You need some help, love?”

You looked over your shoulder and noticed a man leaning over the barriers on your left, close enough to make you feel his sweat. You weren’t sure of his name as you’ve heard it maybe once since he joined the crew.

“No, I’m fine,” you answered without a smile, quickly making sure of the state of the other knots. You had to check them before leaving, but if it were up to you, you would have left right then. You didn’t know the man, but he had something about him that made you stiffen and stressed. Maybe it was because of his eyes or the way he moved closer to tower over you. You moved your leg to make sure you still had the dagger in place.

“You sure, sweetie? I see you could use a hand,” he bragged.

You didn’t answer. Screw the knots.

You turned back to move away, but a surprisingly strong grip stopped you in place. You felt his hot breath on your face, but before he managed to say anything, he stumbled back, letting go of you.

“I’m pretty sure if you don’t need the hand, I could put it to good use,” Killian Jones whispered into his ear, placing his hook on the man’s neck.

He paled momentarily, not daring to move with a hook so close to one of his arteries. You watched him breathe quickly. You weren’t one of the bad guys, but it was too satisfying to look away.

Killian moved his eyes to you, raising an eyebrow.

“You alright, luv?”

You shrugged, feeling a lot better.

“I’d be grateful if you kept your boys on a short leash. I told you my conditions for this journey and they haven’t really changed since we met.”

“Aye, I know, I know…,” Killian scratched the man’s neck slightly, only drawing a red line, keeping his head in position by the firm grip on thinning hair. “I thought we needed one more, since we are so far away, but now I think we’d be pretty fine with the old squad.”

“No, no, no, please, I swear it was the last time-…!” the man tried to wriggle out.

Hook pushed him onto his knees, stepping on one of his hands. The rest of the crew was watching them by now, not intervening. They knew the rules.

“It’s kind of too late for regret now, don’t you think, my handy man?” Killian smirked, pleased with the effect he had. You rolled your eyes, used to his dramatic actions. Hook loved to play the leading role in whatever he was doing.

“Please, I’ll do anything, just let me…!”

“Are you gonna kill him?” you asked, watching the growing irritation of Hook.

He looked up at you with a crooked smile. The man was hanging halfway through the ship’s side, held by the captain. The wind was blowing harder with every minute.

“Do you want me to?”

You’d known Hook for a very long time. You were sure he would drop the man if you said so. It went way beyond your old agreement, but Hook wouldn’t even hesitate. You wondered how far he would go for you.

“No,” you said, stepping back. The wind was cold, and you wished you had your coat with you. You had probably left it in your cabin. “You may take him under the deck, to the kitchen or something. I don’t want to see him again.”

“Well, in that case, it would be much easier to just leave him to the gods of the seas, darling,” Hook laughed, making the man scream in his hand.

“I don’t want to have his blood on my hands. Besides, we may need some bait later,” you said, turning away and walking down the deck. You were getting closer to the end of your journey, so you needed to prepare someplace quiet. Your mood was already ruined for the day. Next time Hook wants to hire someone new, you’ll definitely remind him of that day.

Hook watched you walk away, in some way sensing your uneasiness. H shouldn’t have asked you what to do to the man. If it was up to him, there would be blood everywhere.

Grunting in annoyance, he let go of the stumbling mess the man was by then. He probably didn’t even remember his name – it didn’t matter, because Hook didn’t remember it either.

He crouched near the man. The rest of the crew was standing in a circle around them, thirsty for some action.

“Listen to me, mate,” Hook took the man’s face in his hand. “This was the last time something like that happened – not only on my ship. I’m gonna drop you on the first land I see, and you’re gonna pray I don’t ever come back looking for you when I’m bored. Do you understand?”

“Yes, yes, please-…”

Hook frowned.

“Do you even know what your mistake was?”

“I-I didn’t listen to the orders you’d given…”

Hook snorted, standing up.

“No, you bloody idiot. You were just a douche on the wrong ship,” he said before knocking him out.

He gestured to the nearest men.

“Take him under the deck and make sure he’ll enjoy the rest of the ride. He earned it.”

Killian walked to the prow, looking at the high waves crashing on the sides of Jolly Roger. You were nowhere to be found, probably in your cabin. He wished he could somehow erase that happening, but it was beyond his capabilities.

Maybe he should buy you something pretty on the land? Or beer? Beer is good for everything. Or at least it is for a pirate… Why did everything have to be so damn difficult?

One thing he knew for sure – next time he was going to put much more effort and attention into extending the crew.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please say something if you did!
> 
> You can also find me on silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
